My Path
by DMan51
Summary: A Year has past since the events from the Cell Games when Hercule Satan was declared victor. An evil criminal organization working with an evil entity want the world to see what a fraud Hercule was, and to bring out the true victor Gohan to disclose himself. So its up to Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa to stop the organization from Gohan's disclosure.
1. Saved by The Delivery Boy

**A/N: This is my first DBZ story, so hopefully I got everything or at least most things about it accurate. I was inspire by the the fanfic DBZ Broken Record by AnisoulJ93 along afew other stories that gave me that push to make this story. This story focus on Erasa, because she is truly underated and her character development is heavily unexplored, so I want to give it a try to give more dimensions to her character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters, except my OCs.**

**Chapter: 1 Saved by the Delivery Boy **

* * *

In a year since the events from the "Cell Games." The victory of Hercule Satan over Cell was a great phenomenon. But there where a few sceptics, that are not sure whether Hercule truly beat Cell or not. Those people included his own daughter and her best friend Erasa.

Erasa a girl with short blond hair at the age of twelve is wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a blue party skirt with white tights that go up to her knees and tennis shoes was running an errand for her aunt getting groceries for her dinner. As she walked into the store and got the items she wanted for her meal she walked up to the over to the bored clerk.

"That will be thirty dollars, said the bored clerk."

Erasa gleefully took her groceries and was on her way to the exit when she heard screaming in the corner in a alley way.

Her curiosity got the best out of her when she went toward the alley way to see what the commotion was about. When she arive to the area she nearly drop her meal.

Four Gangsters were beating down a heavy-set middle age man in a black suit, with graying balding hair, trying to get the man to take out his money.

"Give me your money you punk-ass fool!" said one of the gangsters.

"Heh heh heh, give up now before you die old man." said the chuckling gangster.

The middle-age man could barely talked as his jaw was broken from the brass-knuckle punch he received from one of the gangster.

"Lets get this over with and kill this guy already." said the thug laying his back against the wall.

Hinding near the wall, Erasa peeked her head to the path where the comotion was taking place, from what she can see the four gangsters were gathering around someone with one person giving the beat down to that person. The man leaning against the wall was the leader.

Without noticing the bottle next to her foot she unconscously kicked the empty bottle to get a closer look.

The man eyed her for a second then turned his head back to the action.

_'WhatamIgoingtodo WhatemIgoingtodo Whatamgoingtodo, he knew I was here all along!,' E_rasa said sweating bullets as her mind going heywired for having no power to stop a potentially murderous case from happening.

_'I should of just mind my own business and gone home! I'm so stupid! I should call for help. I wish today was Videl's shift.' _Erasa mentally scolded herself, for getting herself in danger.

During her lamentations for the Man, a mysterious kid wearing a hoodie over a white long-sleeve dress-shirt, dark violet Gi pants and a pair of slippers walked past her, with out her noticing.

"And this is for betraying us! You deserved to die! exclaimed the gangster with the brass knuckles as he raise his hand for the final strike.

Before his fist can hit home, the only contact it got was concrete.

"Huh, where did the bastard go." The gangster said perplexed.

When Erasa finally opened her eyes, what she saw made her eyes watered.

The middle-age man's face looked like it went through a meat grinder. He was missing several of his teeth, a bloody nose swelling lips and eyes.

"Oh my God." Erasa muttered.

" Called the ambilence," said the boy as he walked toward the four gansters.

Erasa nodded her head as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dial the number.

But what shock her the most was the kid standing there laying the man on the wall near Erasa. '_Where did he come from?' _Erasa wondered

Before Erasa can say a word, the kid went up to confront the gangster.

"I advised you to get out of here now before the cops come." Said the mysterious kid.

The gangsters looked at each other and then burst out laugthing.

"Whats up with this weird kid telling us to get out of here like he's the boss," said one of the gang members laugthing raucously, gathering some people who were minding their own business to turn their heads to the source of the laughter.

" Should I take this brat out boss," the gang member with the brass knuckle in his hands said with a nasty smirk on his face.

" No, Dash we don't have time to pick on brats like him. We got the hundred-fiffy gran already. We'll get kill if we don't get back to him on time," exclaimed the leader angrily.

_'One-hundred and fiffy gran. That's alot of money.' _Erasa mused.

"I'll listen to your leader if I were you," The boy said crpticly.

Heh, I don't give a crap what he says, I'm going to pulverize you anyway you little brat! said Dash.

"I tried to warn you." the boy said as he wait for Dash to attack him.

Erasa couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore as she yelled for the boy's safety.

" Move out of the way!"

All the nearby wittness and gangmembers minus Dash turned to look at her.

"What in tarnation is that kid doing," said an old man as he looked at the scene.

"I don't know but he should really run for his life," said a younger woman who was sharing the same concern as the old man.

I ain't listein to no body till I knock your little head off. Dash said psychoticlly as his fist was mere inches to the kid's face.

The kid smirked and with in a second, he easily side steped the attacked and did a karate chop to knock him unconscious.

Dash! yelled the gangmenber who laughed loudly before.

"Lets get out of here!" Yelled the leader as he run out of the alley.

"You not getting away from me!" The boy said as he speed toward the running gangmenbers and lightly hit one with his elbow to his stomach. The man passed out.

The chuckling member took out a gun with one hand and the bag of hundred-fiffy gran on the other and start shooting at him.

Before the man pulled the trigger. The boy ducked and uses his left palm and strike him under his chin. The man litterally flew off his feet several feet and bust the side of his head against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

_'Oops, got too carried away... Hope I didn't injured him too badly.' _The boy thought, concerned for the man's well being.

The boy then quickly picked up the bag of money and rush to the leader, who was on his way out until he turned around and saw the kid with the cash. He then saw Erasa still near the alley holding her grocceries. The man smirked as he grabbed the girl, dropping all the contents that was in the grocery bag.

"Let me go!" Erasa's strained her voice could be heard in a fiffty feet radius as she struggled to break free from the terrifying gangleader.

"Come any closer, I will slit this girl's throat. But if you give me the money, her life shall be spared, the man said with a psychotic smile on his face, pulling out a pocket knife out of his pocket.

"Darn it I should have known this is coming." The boy mutter under his breath.

"Make your choice now before it's too late." The leader said as he draw his knife near Erasa's throat.

The boy then let out a sigh and broght the bag to the man.

"Smart choice kid. The man smiled giddily, as he grabbed the bag with his left hand, as his right with the knife moved away from her throat.

Erasa then let out a sigh of relieve until the man raise his knife toward her throat about to stab her.

Too bad she's dying today! The man exclaim as his knife press on her throat some blood started dripping from her neck. Every thing went into slow motion for Erasa. She closed her eyes, tears flowing freely through her eyes ready for the death blow to come.

Obviously in her mind, this is not the type of excitement she wanted to experience in her life. All she wanted to do was to hang with her friends and make new ones, fall in love, to know more about her mother and father, and to know whether the "light tricks" in the cell games were real or not. Is that too much to ask?

When she opened her eyes the knife was on the floor, she looked up and saw the man on the floor. His eyes was to the back of his head mouth wide opened.

"W-What d-did you do to him?" Erasa manage to speak to boy again.

"I kicked him in the spine. He shouldn't be walking for a while." The boy whispered to her ears not wanting the other wittness to confirmed their vision, that he used his super-speed to get behind the man and kicked him in the spine. Erasa pondered about that, but also pondered about how he got behind the man when he was a few feet away from him, and the knife was mere inchs from stabbing her throat. It just didn't make sense.

"Did you call the cops," The kid ask to the witness.

The witness just stare at him in shock for a second until the old man responded.

Y-Yes awhile back kid. They shall be here any minute now. The oldman studdard as the other wittnesses nodded their heads.

" I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to injure them that bad." the boy said as he rub the back of his head.

"As long as you save that man's life you our hero," said a young child.

"Well got to go now said the boy as he ran away leaving dust clouds behind.

"Where's he going." said one of the witness.

The witness were rambling to each other before they went with their daily lives.

_'Who was that guy. He looks oddly familiar, like I see him on tv. before. Anyway I wish I can see his cute face without that hoodie the next time I see him. I wouldn't mind letting him teach me how to move like that.' _Erasa ponder before her phone start ringing.

_'Uh Oh, its time to face the music.'_ Erasa muttered as she answered the phone.

* * *

In Erasa's house, her aunt was in the living room checking different channels until she stumble uponed the breaking news that's taking place at the alley.

Her aunt is a very attractive woman with brown hair in her mid-thirties wearing a sun dress and slippers.

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Erasa's number.

"Erasa! are you Okay, please answer me!" Her aunt pleaded.

Yes Aunt Eclair, I'm perfectly fine. Let me get this straight, the media came and are reporting the events that just like recently happened, and me being held hostage.

"Yes! That's right. It's being broadcast right now."

"I'm so sorry for making you worry. I should of just walk straight home after buying the groceries. I didn't mean to walk straight to danger. I-" Erasa blurted out, nearly hyperventilating in the process.

Calm down Erasa! Its not your fault. I'm the one at fault for letting you run the errand, when I should of gone out myself and buy the groceries. You didn't do anything wrong. Aunt Eclair said trying to calm her niece down.

"I'll be home in a minute, I'm not sure what we going to eat for dinner since I accidentally drop the groceries on the floor." Erasa said forlornly.

"Guest we just eat ramen noodles again." Aunt Eclair said equally drearily.

I've got a whole lot to talk about when I get back home, Erasa said some of her usual bubbliness in her voice coming back.

"See you in a minute." "click"

Deep down inside she was truly glad that her niece was in one piece

"Thank Kami."

* * *

Up in the sky, riding on the cloud, was the mysterious boy from earlier his hoodie off, revealing his gravity defying hair.

"Man, Nimbus that was a close one. I shouldn't been so careless. I need to be more conscience of my actions next time." The boy said to the cloud which it didn't respond, as it was driving him home in the mountain area.

* * *

**A/N: R&R Hope you like it, next chapter my be up tomorrow or the day after.**


	2. I Found Him!

**Author Notes: Hello there fellow readers. I missed my deadline. _ I'm so sorry about that my computer keeps acting up and I have to rewrite it to get it right so many times cause of writers block and certain parts didn't make sense. So I hope I did it justice. The next chapter is when the story is really going to pick up. **

**Chapter 2: I want to learn**

* * *

At an early Monday morning, Erasa stretch out all her limbs and went to grab her clothes for the day, a short sleeves lime green shirt and a revealing navy blue mini skirt, and walked to the bathroom. Before taking off her pajamas to jump in the tub to take her shower, she examined herself in the mirror. Her bright blue eyes wonder around her neck, near her throat to see the bandaid one of the cops gave to her after finding out about her injury. She then peeled off the bandaid and let out a small ouch. The cut was gone already. No trace of the cut remained. Erasa eyes widen at the condition of her neck.

_'That's strange. I'm pretty sure that cut was still healing.' _Erasa thought as she put her index finger to the spot the cut used to be. _'Uncle said I was a fast healer, but not to this fast!'_

She then took off her pajamas and walked to the tub, and turn the shower on. _'I've made up my mind, I need to ask Videl to train me in martial arts._ She muse as her mouth turn in to a frown with the thought of hurting people. The thought of learning Martial Arts never really occur to her or spark her interest until the mystery kid came and defeat all the gangbangers effortlessly. Because of Videl being her closest friend, She made a promise to always be on her side protecting her from any harm and danger since they were five. That alone gave her no reason and desire to defend herself. Thinking about her near death experience and the middle age man that was beaten with in an inch of his life that Sunday evening nearly made her throw up.

" I can't wait to tell Vi and Sharpie what happened that evening," Erasa thought out loud as her frown from before turn a one-eighty into a big smile, blushing with the thought of the mysterious kid that saved her life.

"Breakfast ready!' Yelled her aunt.

"Coming Aunt Clair!" Erasa yelled as she wrap her towl around her pre-teen body, and got dress for the day. As she came down the steps, her aunt's smile turned in to a disapproving snarl.

"Young lady... put on some pants!" Her aunt scolded, not wanting her neice to look like a prostitute.

"But today's a-"

Before Erasa can said anything her aunt cut her off.

"No buts I don't care if it a hundred and sixteen degrees, I don't want those guy taking advantage of you, or get kinnapped by any molesters. So go up stairs and change out of that skirt and what happen to your bandaid?" Aunt Clair said in a concern tone, now noticing that her bandaid is missing.

"My cut's healed." Erasa replied simply as she cocked her head to the side, to show her aunt that the cut was indeed fully healed.

Aunt Clair's face then got wide eyed, stepping back a few feet from her.

_'No, no, it can't be, not her too.' _Aunt Clair wondered.

Erasa did not miss the expression on her face.

"Aunt Clair are you ok?"

Aunt Clair then snap back to reality. "Y-Yes I'm fine, just go eat your breafast before it gets too cold." Aunt Clair said unconvencingly giving her a fake smile.

"Yes mam," said Erasa, slowly worrying for her well being, walking to the table to munch on a few pancakes, with her uncle.

"Hey sweetheart how you been today." relied her uncle as he bite off a huge piece of bacon.

Her uncle, Uncle Dan was a heavy-set bald man in his early forties, serving as a cop in the Satan City Police Department.

"Great, but aunt Clair's been acting weird ever since I showed her that my cut fully healed," Erasa said as she showed her fully healed patch of skin.

Uncle Dan then looked at her neck comtemplatingly. _'I don't blame her. Erasa, you're not a normal girl. Most people who get a cut that deep will never fully heal and will receive a scar._

Not wanting to scare her, he had to come up with an excuse that was close to the truth. "Heh, could be your father and aunt's genes. Your old man can almost withstand anything from burns, cuts, even stab wounds. Heck it was rumored that he was a war hero and survived an explosion before over ten years ago, and came back unharmed."

Erasa listened intently, taking every single bit of information with a grain of salt but got her worried about a few things. "So I'm like a superhuman that's has rapid regenerated genes, that can speed up the healing process to heal all wounds and ailments." She question sounding more like a statement. Uncle Dan nodded his head relieve that her niece is a complete airhead with a overly exaggerated imagination. Before he grabbed his cup of coffee and continued on with his story about her father, Erasa cut him off.

"That's so cool! I can stop worry about getting my self injured." Erasa proclaimed before finishing off her last pancake. "I'm still hungry though," She said disappointingly as her stomach started to rumbled.

Dan then suddenly start staring at his watch. "Look at the time I got work, stay out of trouble, and tell your aunt that I'm out bye, he said as he kiss his neice on the head and hurriedly left the house.

_'I got work too so I need to hurry and get there as soon as possible.' _Erasa thought before her phone start ringing. Erasa looked at the caller ID and a huge smile came across her face and answered it.

"Vi you watched the news too!? My life flashed right before my eyes. This cute boy came by like a knight in shiny armor and saved my life by single-handedly defeating the mob with one blow by using martial arts." She let out a sigh to catch her breath before speaking again. He was so lightning fast that he was like a life size bullet, It was like watching a superhero movie but your living in it.

Videl on the other side was in her nightgown listening on her monologue. " So I missed all the action and nearly got you killed all because of my dad's stupid press conference. I should of told him to leave me home, I such a- " Before she can finish, Erasa cut her off.

Don't beat yourself up Vi, it's my fault for running into danger. You didn't do anything wrong, plus my cut's fully healed, Erasa said trying to light up the mood.

Before Videl can say anything about the cut Erasa receive from the mob members her watch started to ring.

"Erasa my chief's calling me I got to go now, see you at school, bye," "Beep"

_'That's a shame I wanted to tell to her to train me in martial arts.' _Erasa mentally complained as she grabbed her backpack and left the house.

* * *

Mean while in the Son Residence, Gohan was in the kitchen eating his tenth bowl of cereal, along with eggs and bacon, and waffles.

"Ahhh that hit the spot," Gohan sigh happily. Gohan now was dressed in a white longslveve shirt with black gi pants, a matching cap and blue slippers.

Before Gohan got up. Chi Chi stopped him. "That was suppose to last us up to next week! Now you eating my money away."

"Mom I can't help it it's just the way I am." Gohan defended himself

Chi-Chi then let out a sigh then smiled. " I know you can't help it, I'm just teasing you. Today's your first day of school Gohan.

"Yeah it is my first day," Gohan gave off a nervous chuckle. "Looks like I got to go now, bye Mom, bye squrt Gohan yelled as he jumped on Nimbus in blast off to the city.

"Bye Gohan. Make as many friends as you can and make your mother proud!" Chi-Chi replied happily, hoping he heard the last part of the statement.

Chi-Chi then grab a bottle of apple sauce and start spoon-feeding Goten who was fifteen months old. " Instead of being spoon-fed, he grabbed the bottle and gobbled up the rest of the applesauce in a few gulps.

"Goten, that''s enough! Chi-Chi said as she took the bottle away from her youngest child. Goten then start crying. " I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I just miss him so much. Chi-Chi said in a mellifluous tone, but deep down, she was still mourning over Goku's death during the Cell games.

Fifteen minutes later, Gohan was in Satan City when he thought about the time he was in the alley after he aced his entrance exam. '_I've never experience ki that girl was emitting before. Its spiked, not much higher than a normal human being, but it felt so ethereal, like I felt a spirit lifting me up to ascend to the heavens. I better tell the others when I get the chance.' _Gohan pondered as Nimbus was flying over buildings, until he saw a couple of crooks with a bazooka on their backs, carrying a bag of drugs in one hand.

"Not again." Gohan muttered as he went near a building where no one can see him watching the crooks.

"We're going to be filthy rich if we keep this up, right Andre?" said the smaller of the crooks with a thick spanish accent. Yeah and we be chillin in da club all night." Andre responded ignorantly to the smaller crook as they venture out of the store.

Gohan overheard this in thought up the only solution to the problem. "Looks like I have to become super to hide my identity."

Gohan then turn his hair golden blonde.

Before the crooks could reach their car, Gohan came right in front of them.

"Not so fast!" Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey out of the way little ese!" Said the small crook.

"Yeah go to yo mommy before we blow yo brains out ok?" Andre threatened the child.

Gohan not budging a bit, just smirk.

"This loco boy's dead!" said the diminutive crook as he pull out his pistol and shot a few rounds at him.

Gohan just stood there and faster than the naked eye snatched all the bullets and dropped them on the ground.

Both crooks were beyond shock, words could not discribe the looks on their face, as Andre took a step back and pulled out his bazooka. " I don't know how the hell you did that, but you goin down kid! Andre eclaimed before he pull the trigger.

Unknown to Gohan and the crooks, Videl was on her way to the crime scene when she heard an explosion. Videl now her hair done in a tin tails, dressed in a oversize purple shirt, blue and white spandex shorts, and black sneakers, was looking at the direction of the explosion.

"Bingo found my target," she said to herself as she venture to the scene.

Smoke can be seen where the missile hit. The crooks were standing there with satisfied smirks on their face.

"Stupid brat should of seen it comming." said the short crooks as he smiled devilishly.

Andre smile then turn to a shock expression as he stare at the cleared up smoke with is showing the figure of Gohan with his left leg held up high from kicking it.

"Who the hell is this kid!" Said the big crook as he dropped his weapons. I'm gettin out of here Carlos," Before he turned around, Gohan quickly speed up to him and planted his foot to his face instantly knocking him out in the process.

Gohan then turn to the diminutive crook named Carlos and speed behind him and did a karate chop to knock him unconscious.

Gohan then look around turning his head seeing no cops or civilians in sight, made a beeline toward a building taking off his jacket and reverted back to his normal form. That was a piece of cake, Gohan said to himself as he took his cap out of his backpack in put it on his head gently. He walked his way to school not looked ahead before he bumps into someone.

" Sorry about that." Gohan apologized, before he locked eye with a girl his age. Gohan's onyx orbs stared at the girl's cerulean orbs intently. This went on for a minute until the Girl's eyes turned into a soul piecing glare, breaking his focus.

"Who beat those crooks back there, the police didn't do it. Videl ask suspiciously, looking at the downed crooks.

Gohan then started to shake nervously before he thought up of an alibi to get away with. I don't know I didn't see anything, he said nervously as he tried to make his way to school.

"I was going to beat those guys myself, Videl said to Gohan as he scratch his head and shrugged.

"The world worked in mysterious ways." Gohan said trying to sound like Piccolo, as he continued to his path to school.

Unknown to the two kids a man in a overcoat and a top hat was blending in the path of civilians watching Gohan.

"I found the kid Zucco." Said the man in a deep voice.

* * *

**AN: Not much to said here but, R&R!**


	3. A One Sided Match and A Pupil?

**Author's Note: Hello there fellow readers. I'm so sorry about the delay of not updating this chapter for almost half a year, my job got me distracted and that kept me really really busy. I know I probably lost some reviewers that way but I won't disappoint you all. On another note, this is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related. **

**Chapter 3: A One Sided Match and a Pupil?**

* * *

In class The math teacher was giving off his lecture. Erasa who's not a big fan of the subject was in lala land at the back resting her head on her left hand waiting for Videl to returned from her mission.

"We here to introduce are new student Son Gohan. He aced all of the entrance exams including the physical exams, You kids can learn a thing or two from this young man," The teacher said as he looked at the students to see their reactions.

The kids in question had very various reactions, some of boys thought this 'new kid' was a nerd, while the girls thought of him as cute.

Erasa's half opened eyes stared at the boy intently before she remembered the time she was nearly killed by the leader of a gang member when a boy came and saved her life. '_That's the boy who saved my life!' E_rasa thought as she couldn't contained her excitement anymore, she raised her hand high and waved at Gohan like a lunatic. " Yoo hoo you can sit beside me!" The blond motion to the desk to her right.

Gohan looked at Erasa before a smile came across his face and waved her back.

"Who is this kid Rase," Said a boy that was behind her. The boy had slick back blond hair, purple short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"He's the one who saved my life at the crime scene!" Erasa hissed loudly. "If you were there you would of understand what I see fro-" Before she can say anything else Gohan was approaching her

Gohan took a seat right next to Erasa, and his eyes met with hers. Gohan never had a good look at her at the incident the day before, so he begin scanning her, she looked really thin and frail frame but have a really cute face. _' I don't feel that power from her at all, she's just like everybody else in this room. May be it's my imagination.'_ Gohan thought as he can see the boy behind her, looking at him angrily. "We were just talking about you Gohan." Erasa said snapping him out of his thoughts with a bright smile on her face. "My name is Erasa and the sour puss behind me is Sharpner. I had another friend but she's on a mission.

As if on cue the door bust opened and the aforementioned girl walked in side the room. "Oh look what we have here its little Videl," said the teacher as the said girl glare at the teacher who step back, not wanting to face her wrath. Some of the students were snickering at the teacher's reaction. Videl went back to her seat to Erasa's left.

"You won't believe who we have here today!" Erasa said out loud to Videl, her voice irritating the teacher. "Videl meet Gohan, the boy who saved my life yesterday, and Gohan meet Videl the daughter of Hercule Satan and the winner of the junior tournament." Gohan was shock to say the least when he identified her as the girl he saw earlier at the crime scene, but what really surprised him was the fact that she was related to that buffoon Hercule.

"..."

"..."

Gohan and Videl were staring at each other for what seem like hours until Erasa spoke back up, "Do you two know each other?" Erasa asked a bit confused by the stares they were engaging in.

"I've seen you from the day before and at the crime scene." Videl said with a little superstition in her voice.

"Yeah you must have seen me after I took my entrance exams, and when I was on the way to school. Gohan said truthfully.

Videl squint at Gohan for a second before giving in to her suspicions. "Were you the one who beat those crooks earlier?" Videl asked smirking in triumph as she watched Gohan hesitated.

"Vi I don't think you should ask him all of those questions on his first day," Erasa ask trying to take the weight Videl was putting on him.

"And besides the one who beat the crooks was a lighting up like some kind of beacon. This nerd don't look like he can even throw a punch!" Sharpner barked out loud as some of the guys laughed with him. This prompted Erasa to glare at him from his disrespectful remarked.

Would you four stop disrupting the class this instant! The teacher scolded the four preteens. The four kids turned their eyes at the text book to make the teacher 's eyes avert away from them.

"I'm sorry about Sharpie and Vi, he's a bit of a jerk, and she can be a bit pushy sometimes. Erasa whispered quietly to Gohan.

"I'm use to people like that," Gohan whispered back.

As class was progressing, Gohan was easily answering every single one of the assigned questions in the book. Gohan can not believe how everybody else find the questions so hard as he witness Erasa struggling hard on her third question frustration evident on her face.

* * *

After class ended they had lunch Next. Gohan was on his way to the cafeteria when he heard Erasa's voice again. "Hey Gohan the cafeteria is this way." Erasa said with a smile on her face.

"How did you solve all of those problems so easily, I barely got five right out of twenty, I'm no good at math, Erasa complained as they met up with Videl.

"My mom made me study like a slave since I was like four, so don't feel bad if you not good at something." Gohan said with a huge grin on his face as he put a hand on the back of his head.

Are you any good at sports Videl ask as he wondered why she will ask him a question he had no knowledge to.

"I-I never played sports before, Gohan stuttered. This made Videl and Erasa raise a brow from her pretty little face, and jaw drop in incredibility respectively.

"Where do you live," Erasa asked out of disbelief.

I live east of the 429 Department, its in the countryside," Gohan said casually. This elicit a stare from the two girls.

"That's like thousands of miles from here!" Erasa said out of shock more than anything. "Did your parents ride a jet or something to get here!"

"Yeah how do you make it here from home so quickly? " Videl questioned.

"That's why I-" Before Gohan can come up with a lie, Sharpner along a few of his two jock friends interrupted him. "Hey nerd, be ready for the games or else we pulverize your tail, said Sharpner as he and his two goons start laughing before Videl came and scared them off.

"Get loss before I make you black and blue all over." Videl said acidly. This got Sharpner to step back and made him sweat bullet which Gohan and Erasa took notice.

"I' w-was just playing buddy with him so don't take it too personal Videl, right Guys," Sharpner smile nervously as he put his arm around Gohan to put his point across.

"Y-Yeah playing buddy with him, said one of his friends with a red mo-hawk. "We will be best friends with Gohen." Said his other friend who was over weight and wears a hat.

It's Gohan, Erasa said defending the boy.

Sharpner quickly unwrapped his arm around him and quickly made a beeline toward the cafeteria. " See you there Videl baby." Sharpner said with a nervous smile on his face as he and his goons went inside the gym.

What was that all about Gohan ask the two girls.

Sharpner is just afraid that Videl would beat him up if he didn't back off in time and I wasn't joking when I said she won the junior tenkaichi budokai tournament a year ago. Erasa said proudly opening the door to the cafeteria.

Both girls were staring wide eyed at Gohan as he gorged himself with the unhealthy amount of food, enough to feed three families. Plates were all scattered through the table. "Where's all the food going and where all the food come from? Videl whispered to Erasa as she couldn't take anymore bites from her chicken.

Gohan noticed it and decided to question them. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no, we were just surprised on the amount of food you can ingest in such a short time," Erasa said quickly, trying not to offend Gohan.

In reality, Goku make his son look like a gentle-man with his lack of eating etiquette.

"My dad eats way more than me."

* * *

In the girls locker room Erasa was currently changing to her gym clothes which consist of a light green t-shirt white shorts and white tennis shoes.

Videl on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt and spandex pants that show off her athletically built legs which Erasa was envious about.

"Why didn't you joined my father's dojo all those years ago, he will always leave space for you to become another student of the Satan style?" Videl ask as she was facing Erasa.

"I...I wasn't interesting in hurting people and knocking their teeth out, plus you were always there to protect me. I never really thought to learn how to defend myself at the time, but I really regret it now." Erasa babbled really fast feeling uneasy with Videl's eye piercing stare.

"Relax Rase I was just really worried that's all. Anyway stupid Sharpner and his crones, I was just this close to see if Gohan was the one who beat up those guys from earlier," Videl vented as she was pacing back and forth near Erasa.

Erasa sweat-dropped at the rapid change of her mood.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he has black hair and not blond then I may consider it myself. But... then again he saved my life by doing those amazingly fast moves on those crooks, so it's really confusing." Erasa said as she lean her back to the locker. "I don't even think you or your dad can beat him in a match." Erasa said truthfully.

"You're joking right," Videl said as she crossed her arms raising her brow in confusion. "I'm the strongest child in the world, there's nobody in this planet that can beat me and my old-man," Videl said brazenly looking Erasa directly in the eye.

"Not at all. I was only being honest Vi, you say it your self when you doubted that your dad beat up Cell, you even told me all about how you think those 'light tricks' might be a lie," Erasa said averting her gaze to the clock.

Videl then thought about the conversation her and Erasa had a year ago. She did had a point there even though it was just a thought.

"Okay I understand where you coming from, so let wait till he slips up during activities," Videl said in defeat, but her frown quickly turned into a smirk. "But I'm going to challenge him to a match after school whether you like it or not."

Meanwhile in the boys locker room. Gohan was wearing a purple long sleave shirt and yellow sweatpants. He was currently taking a stroll on his way out of the locker room when a hand yanked him to a corner of the lockers. "Listen here nerd, said Sharpner as he was holding on to his shirt. I was pretending to play buddy with you, when we get out there you going to wish you were never born. And if you ever try anything funny to Videl I'm going kick your freaking butt, got that. With that the raging blond took off to the field outside the locker room.

_'I'm really starting to dislike this guy,' _Gohan thought as he was boiling a hole at the back of Sharpner's retracting form.

* * *

Now lets whip your lazy little brats into shape! Yelled Mr Pepper.

Sharpner was looking straight at Gohan, this didn't go unnoticed with Erasa.

You kids are going to participate in a game of dodge-ball. The portly middle age man said as he rubbed his beard.

The kids reactions were mixed. Some of the boys and girls Videl included all have big devious smirks on their faces, while the others were scared out of their mind. Gohan didn't have a clue what dodgeball is so he decided to ask Videl since she was the one nearest to him at the time.

Uh... Videl what is this dodge-ball? Gohan whispered to the raven hair girl.

Videl's smirked faded, when the question was addressed to her. "It's a sport when you avoid getting hit by the ball. When one is hit, he or she will be disqualified. But if the thrower's ball was caught by his or her target, the thrower will be disqualified, you get it now?" Geez, does this guy really get out much? Did he really just sit there cooped up in his room for his entire life? Was her thought as she was getting irritated by his ignorance to the outside world.

Gohan nodded dumbly.

Aright chumps I assigned you your leaders. Videl Satan, and Sharpner Penciler. Pic your teammates and meet up at the field Mr. Pepper commanded.

Erasa you're up, Videl said as she motion her hand for her to come up. Erasa walked next to Videl, not looking to thrill on getting hit in the face with a ball.

As Videl and Sharpner were picking their teamates, it was narrowing down to four kids.

Simon your up Sharpner said unceremoniously, as the kid with the glasses walked to Sharpners side.

Looks like you're here with me Gohan, Videl said as he release a sigh of relief and went on to her side.

After the team selection was over they went on to the field in prepared for the whistle to blow.

***Whistle* ** And the games began.

As expected from the Junior champion, she was dodging every single ball that came her way. She eventually caught a ball eliminating that thrower, and hit a kid in red at his right arm as he curse under his breath and walked out of the field nursing his bruised arm. The force that she used on him made the ball bounce back to her side.

Sharpner was giving it his all to try and hit Gohan in the face but the boy was just too fast for the ball dodging it with minimum effort. "Dang! This nerd is fast, who taught him how to move like that?" Sharpner questioned as he grabbed the last ball on his side, and decided to hit Erasa with it instead.

Erasa on the other hand was doing a good job as she was dodging every ball that came her way until she got hit on the back by Sharpner. " That wasn't so bad," Erasa said to herself as she wipe the sweat out of her forehead and sat on the bleachers observing the remaining players on the field.

Gohan caught the ball from a heavy-set boy in green and aimed it at Sharpner. All Gohan was thinking at the time was to get his revenge on being punked by Sharpner and show him whose boss. Filled with anger he threw it so fast that it looked like a speeding bullet, and fortunately it barely went right past the blond, and hit a flagpole and made it break in half. The ball was still going until it knocked down a big tree, and ricocheted to a few other trees knocking them down too.

Oops.

Shock was an understatement, on the look of the kids and the P.E.'s instructors face. They were terrified beyond belief, especially Sharpner whose eyes were as big as dinner plates. Did this guy just threw a ball THAT hard just to hit one person? Who the hell is this kid.

"Sorry about that, I guest I don't know my own strength," Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

A shocked Videl turned to Erasa who was still sitting on the bleachers turned to Videl with a complacent smile on her face.

The instructor was speechless having absolutely nothing to say at all to the scene.

"T-That w-was for me?" Sharpner asked fear on his face.

"I didn't mean to throw that hard," Gohan said sheepishly.

Sharpner then let out a big smile that, made Gohan raised an eye brow in confusion. "That was one heck of an throw, how did you do that?" Sharpner said as he stared at the confused boy.

"I lived in the mountains, so I do a lot of chores such as; cutting down trees, fishing with my bare hands since I my mother couldn't afford any fishing rods and eat a lot of vegetables." Gohan said trying to sound casual even though he was half lying. Surprisingly, Sharpner and his friends nodded

"Something's weird about this guy," Videl said under her breath.

"You know what, you're alright. Me and my pals can learn a thing or two from you. I'm an aspiring martial artist you can join Mr. Satan's dojo, you can pack in one hell of a punch."

I'm a baseball player in the making. You can make one heck of a pitch that even rivals to the legendary Yamcha if throwing a baseball! Said one of Sharpner's friends who had blue hair and wears a baseball cap.

"Hey you can join the football club, nobody challenging you can catch your throws!" Said the mohawk kid.

"Well... I don't kn-"

Don't pressure Gohan like that, it's his first day of school, Erasa said as she came right between the said boy and Sharpner and his jock buddies.

"Hey, I was just trying to recruit him," said Sharpner as he stepped back from the bubbly girl.

***Grrrr* "**Sorry, I'm just starving I didn't eat much at breakfast," Gohan said as he put a hand behind his head laughing to himself.

"You just ate lunch fifty minutes ago!" Videl said incredulously.

"My mom didn't give me enough food for my lunch," Gohan complained.

"Well anyway, I want to challenge you to a match after school," Videl said confidently, looking directly at Gohan's eyes. "You won't be hungry after I'm done with you."

Gohan looked at her shocked, how did she know that he can fight? But then he remembered that her and Erasa are best friends, so she obviously told her about it prior to today.

"I'm not in the mood to fight and I just want to enjoy my first day of school," Gohan said as he went toward the boy's locker room, but was surprised that Videl quickly ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"Just because I'm a girl dosn't mean I'll be weaker than you. I'm the strongest child in the world if you hadn't know already. If you're really the kid who save Erasa, than challenging me wouldn't be a problem, scarey-cat."

Gohan then fight the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting seriously annoyed with this girl. How did Erasa ever put up with her obnoxiousness.

"I said I'm not in the mood to fight you and that's final," Gohan said his tone sound very irritated. Can you please step aside now I'm in a hurry.

"If you don't then I won't leave you alone, until you tell me all about yourself and your past," the raven head said with a smirk on her face.

***Sigh*** The boy sigh out of frustration. " Ok then, just as long as you don't drilled me with questions regarding my past." The boy said in resignation.

"Great! Meet me at 3pm, at the roof after school," And with that she finally got out of Gohan's way and quickly met up with Erasa who had no idea what had transpired behind her back was still having an argument to Sharpner and his two jock friends.

"What did I get my self in to," Gohan said as he went inside the boy's locker room.

* * *

As the last class ended Erasa quickly met up with Gohan as his face light up at the presence of the blond girl.

"You know what Gohan, I never got to said how thankful I was for saving my life the day before." Erasa said bashfully.

"Uhh yeah, no problem," Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head in his usual Son grin.

As they step foot to outside his smile faded, going unnoticed to Erasa.

"I'm so sorry about Videl. She can be so hotheaded sometimes. I know about the match you are going to have with her. I'm so sorry for having her messing up your first day."

"It can't be helped," Gohan said as he start to climb the ladder to the roof of the school building. Erasa follow suit with thoughts going through her mind. _'I'm definitely going to ask him to train me after this match ends.'_

As he and Erasa reach the top, he saw a figure that was hard to see due to the light blinding his view was sitting on a bench. Right beside that figure was another figure standing up with his/her arms crossed, and several other figures were on the other side. As he got closer the figure sitting down was unmistakeably female, he definitely figure it was his opponent.

"It took you long enough." said Videl as she got up out of her seat with a bored expression on her face.

"I can't resist not watching Videl whooping your tail," Sharpner said smugly as he uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, we want to see what you did on the field was a fluke or not said the boy with the baseball cap."

Erasa not knowing who to cheer decided to cheer on both kids. "Do your best you guys!"

Videl stand at the opposide side of Gohan and got in to her fighting stance. Gohan on the other hand was studying her pose, and took note of it. _'That's definitely Hercule's daughter alright. I'll see what she's capable of and than end it from there.' _Gohan got into his fighting stance.

_'What an unusual fighting stance, I can see so many openings around him, he must be joking.' _Videl sneered at the raven hair boy as he wait for her to attack.

"I won't go easy on you!" Videl exclaimed as she ran and close the twenty-feet gap with in a couple of seconds and threw a hay-maker with a her right hand that he easily dodged to the side. She than regain her balance and threw a barrage of punch and kicks that he dodge with ease. This made her more frustrated as her punch and kicks were getting faster and faster, but none were landing. "Fight like a man you punk!" Videl roared as her temper keep escalating.

"Tear him apart!" Said a random kid as the other kids I the crowd started roaring for blood lust.

"That Gohan guy is making Videl angry, I never seen her so worked up before," The kid with the mo-hawk said. "I know, but it's like he's not enjoying the fight." Erasa said as she stared at the fight. "Go on you two, you all can do it!" Erasa cheered.

"You can't cheer on two people you idiot," Sharpner mutter under his breath.

_'Maybe I should give her false hope, mom said I can't hit a girl anyway.' _The bored boy thought as he slowed down his dodging but to his surprise Videl did a round house kick to his face, and it connected. Gohan's body spin several feet away from where he stood and landed head first on the ground.

"Videl, that's going way too far!" Erasa scolded Videl for her desperate attempts of victory. What is wrong with you? You could of kill him!"

"I didn't mean to, I just got too caught in the moment." Videl said in labored breath after going berserk on Gohan.

"He's not a criminal you know. I thought you were having a spar not a death match!" Erasa shout out loud getting to were Gohan was until she stop in surprise.

Gohan started moving until he jump back to his feet. The damage that could be seen was a small scratch on his right cheek. "Wow, that actually hurt. I could of sworn my head was going to separate from my body, with the amount of force you put to that kick. No wonder you were the strongest kid in the world," Gohan said with a smile on his face.

Who is this kid? Nobody can just shook off a kick, especially from 'the strongest kid in the word.' Had it been a normal person, that poor soul would have been in a hospital in a month long coma or dead.

Videl, Erasa, and all the other kids all stared at him like they saw a ghost.

The first one to spoke was Sharpner. "Dude, what the heck are you made of!?

Before he can answer that Videl cut him off. " I-Impossible, that was my strongest attack. How are you still conscious?"

" It's a long story really," Gohan said as he raised his right hand to change the subject. "Anyway I think I won this match. The boy said

"What are y- Videl said before her left leg started to shake, and pain started to build up "ow ow ow.

_'What the heck is this guy made of. I could of sworn my leg was hitting lead,'_ Videl ponder as she was nursing her aching leg. "This match is not over until I say its over!" Videl yell at the top of her lungs as she lunge at the half saiyan.

"Looks like I have no choice," he said as he got in to his fighting stance and jabbed as softly as he can at her stomach.

As soon the attack landed she found herself doubling over with the seemingly weak attack, spit coming out of her mouth.

"Videl!" Sharpner yelled as he got near Videl as she struggle to stand up again. "You're a monster you know that! Sharpner voice wobbled as he clinch his fist ready to attack him any second.

"Wait!" Videl yelled as she got up the floor. Holding her stomach in pain. " I'm not done with you yet. I won't lose to you, no matter how strong you are. Videl said. Her pride was breaking a part and her upset expression was proof of that. This didn't go unnoticed to Gohan and Erasa.

"Stay down Vi," Erasa said under her breath.

Videl was about to launch another attack when Gohan came and did a sweep and knock her off her feet.

Videl yelped in pain as the sweep hit her injured leg. The raven hair girl landed with a thud.

"The match is over," Gohan said his tone sounding uncharacteristically dark as he stare in to the eyes of his victim.

Videl couldn't help but feel fear as she stare deeply unto his onyx eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Why can't I beat you?" Videl said as her voice started cracking.

"I've been in way more battles than you can ever hope for." Gohan said as he still staring intently at her blue orbs. "I'm sorry if I hit you too hard." Gohan said as his eyes softing up. He outstretch his hand for her to grab.

Being the proud girl she was she refused the offer and shakingly got up to her feet.

"You won this time, but next time I will come back stronger than you'll ever be," and with that she said her goodbyes and walk toward the ladder down.

"I'm sorry about Videl, her pride can get really out of hand sometimes," Erasa replied as she look down at The said girl's retrieving form.

Hey! Wait for me Videl! I'll walk you home! Sharpner yelled as he was heading to the same direction the junior champ was going.

"He really does have a crush on her," Gohan said pointing at the blond, as he was trying to convince her to walk her home, but was rejected.

"Yeah, its been that way ever since her dad became champion. Sharpy didn't always have feelings for her, he wasn't on friendly terms with her either. Vi and I first met him when we were eight. He was a really bad kid. He used to go into a lot of fights,... well he still go into fights but not as much as he used to. He couldn't stand being around Videl because of her bad attitude, but he idolized her father because he saw him winning his martial arts competitions and he became a male role model to him since his father left him and his mother when he was two. So he became a student in Mr. Satan's dojo, and challenged Videl to many battles. Even then he still wasn't fond of her until her dad beat that Cell guy last year. During that time I befriended him first, since he was really lonely that he needed someone to talk to so we eventually became friends." Gohan can see Erasa face blush bright red, with a silly smile on her face, than her smile turned into a frown.

"Are you okay Erasa?" Gohan asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine... its nothing really," Erasa said hesitating what to say next. " Anyway, can I ask you a question?" Erasa said looking directly to his eyes.

"Yeah, you can tell me." Gohan said as he ponder on what the question was going to be.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Erasa finally manage to say, feeling better that she finally got it out of her chest.

This got the boy to eyed her in surprised. "You can have Videl teach you how to fight, she's a champ and besides I never taught anyone how to fight before." Gohan said confused on why she will choose him instead of Videl or her father.

"I was planing on choosing Videl, but you prove that there are people who are way stronger than her and possibly her father." Erasa's smiled cunningly as she thought of a good question. "Are you by any chance the son of Son Goku?"

"Yes, h-how did you know that!?" Gohan blurted out in suprise.

Vi was the one who told me that, I didn't know myself until I saw the fight with that green monster from one of Vi's fathers tapes of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Gohan stared at the sky deep in thought until he finally responded.

"Have you had any experience on martial arts or any sports?"

"Martial arts, no. But sports, I'm decent in dodgeball and volleyball, but other than that, I'm not very athletic, as you can tell,"

Gohan nodded at that. "Aright I'll train you," This made the blond smiled brightly. "But under one condition. The first lesson for today when you get back home is to do one-hundred pushups, fifty pullups and one-hundred and twenty situps."

Really Gohan?

"I'm not sure if I can even do half of those numbers!?" Erasa babbled in disbelief. "If its to get you to train me then I'm up for it.

Training in my fighting style is not a joke, so I had to build your body up if you want to survive my training.

Erasa nodded to Gohan's reasoning, and then hugged the young half saiyan. "Thank you Gohan, it was a pleasure to meeting you, well I got to go now, my aunt must be worrying sick about me. Bye Gohan!

"Bye Erasa!" and with that she ran down the ladder and opened the door back inside.

_'Why did I agree to train a new friend I just met. I need to ask mom on how to handle girls.' _Gohan thought as he called nimbus down.

* * *

**AN:I can't guarantee when the next chapter's coming out, but it definitely won't be a five or six month hiatus like last time. R&R!**

.


End file.
